Curhatan Sakon
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Sakon, dan curhatannya soal Katsuie pada Mitsunari. "Terus kurangnya aku ini apa, Mitsunari-saaaan?"/AU, Basara Gakuen, first fic in this fandom, rnr please!


Lokasi, di dalam kamar. Lebih spesifik, di depan kaca. Kegiatan, berkaca. Lebih spesifik, menyisir rambut. Lebih spesifik lagi, bicara sendiri sambil menyisir rambut.

"Gue kurang apa di mata Katsuie? Ganteng, iya. _Stylish_, iya. Keren, iya juga. Seksi, apalagi. Kenapa dia masih juga ga bisa _move on_ dari Oichi yang jelas-jelas udah tunangan sama si Azai? Ga ngerti lagi gue."

Shima Sakon, 17 tahun. Kena panah cinta lope-lope spesial dua puluh dua ribu pada Shibata Katsuie. Ditembakkan langsung oleh Tsuruhime, anak kelas satu yang doyan nempel sama Fuuma Kotarou, gagak pendiam dari kelas tiga.

Sayangnya, sang gebetan terselubung tak me-_notice_-nya seujung jari pun. Dia cinta sehidup semati pada Oichi, adik perempuan kepala Akademi Basara, Oda Nobunaga. Sang gebetan sendiri berstatus tidak bisa _move on_ dari putri cantik itu lantaran yang bersangkutan kini ditunangkan dengan Azai Nagamasa, seorang anak konglomerat.

Dan kisah ini akan menceritakan kehidupan—curhatan—Shima Sakon—yang menyedihkan.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Curhatan Sakon**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Sengoku Basara (C) **__** CAPCOM**_

_**Warning:**_

_**BL, OOC, nista, humor gagal, awas typo, jangan paksakan diri kalau tak mau baca, AU, **__**setting Basara Gakuen, alay banget, cuma curhatan dengan letak flashback yang tidak jelas**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Terus?" ucap seorang lelaki dengan rambut abu-abu bermodel unik itu—menjulang ke depan seperti tanduk _unicorn_—entah bagaimana caranya dia tidak kena setrap Bu Magoichi, selaku guru paling disiplin seantero Akademi Basara. Wajahnya tidak berekspresi, hanya sebelah alisnya saja yang sedikit naik.

Pemuda di hadapannya menghela napas berat. "Bukan 'terus?', Mitsunari-san! Aku ingin kau memberiku saran!" jeritnya frustasi. Sama seperti yang ia panggil Mitsunari, warna juga model rambut pemuda ini tidak kalah unik. Merah yang rapi di sebelah kiri, dan cokelat yang acak-acakan di sebelah kanan.

Sangat alay. Untung mereka berdua ganteng. Yah, cukup bermodal untuk masuk jadi anggota _boyband_, setidaknya.

Ishida Mitsunari memutar mata. Sembari diam-diam menggerutu. Adik kelasnya satu ini memang sangat merepotkan kalau sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini. "Kau salah orang kalau mau curhat masalah percintaan, Sakon. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah pacaran," balas Mitsunari dingin.

Sayangnya, Shima Sakon adalah manusia paling tak kenal menyerah yang pernah ia temui, selain si gigih dari klub sepak bola Sanada Yukimura itu tentu saja. "Tapi Mitsunari-san sedang suka pada seseorang, kan? Buktinya sampai sekarang Mitsunari-san masih menyimpan foto Ketua OSIS di ponsel, buku _diary_, buku catatan pelajaran, dan di balik pintu kamar."

Mendadak mata Mitsunari melotot, lalu menatap tajam Sakon yang nyengir tak berdosa. "Kau—bagaimana? Dasar _stalker_!" desisnya tak senang. Pasalnya, sebelum ini tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui kalau Ishida Mitsunari, murid sadis yang sampai dijuluki 'titisan iblis', menyukai Ketua OSIS Akademi Basara, Tokugawa Ieyasu.

Masih menyunggingkan senyum lima jari, Sakon menjawab. "Tentu saja aku tahu, dan aku bukan _stalker_, Mitsunari-san. Kita sekamar di asrama," muka Mitsunari memerah. Entah malu karena salah atau karena rahasianya ketahuan. Yang jelas, sekarang Sakon tersenyum nista.

"Baiklah, jadi apa maumu sekarang?" tanya Mitsunari, lelah. Ia kembali duduk dan menopang dagu, tak lupa memberikan tatapan membunuh yang tajam pada pemuda kekanakan di hadapannya. Namun tampaknya percuma saja, Sakon tetap tersenyum sok ganteng.

Oh, andai saja tatapan bisa membunuh. Mungkin Sakon sekarang sudah mati bergelimang darah dan tusukan di sana-sini. Sayangnya, tatapan mematikan sekalipun tak bisa membunuh. Dan Mitsunari berada dalam keadaan antara kecewa dan senang karenanya.

Dia kecewa, karena pengganggunya tidak bisa dibunuh dengan mudah. Dia senang, karena kalau Sakon mati, siapa lagi yang mengerti kegalauannya akan Ieyasu selain sang adik kelas?

Terkekeh, _boyband member wanna be_ itu pamer gigi. "Curhat, dong. Mitsunari-san. Kan sudah kubilang tadi," senyumnya merekah dua ratus derajat. Barangkali kalau cewek-cewek melihat, dia sudah ada dalam daftar 'lelaki dengan senyum paling ganteng dua ribu lima belas' di rubrik sebuah majalah remaja aneh.

Yah, biasalah, perempuan. Bahkan melihat Fuuma Kotarou—anak kelas sebelah Mitsunari—tersenyum saja pasti sudah membuat Tsuruhime—anak kelas satu yang naksir si gagak pendiam—kelepek-kelepek.

"Aku ga jelek kan, Mitsunari-san?" tanya Sakon mendadak. Sama seperti tadi, alis si kakak kelas naik sebelah. "Kok Katsuie ga suka sama aku, sih? Aku kurang apa memangnya?" ia menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri dari pinggang ke atas kepala.

Iya sih. Dilihat sekilas, Sakon sempurna luar dalam. Dia ganteng dan bertubuh lumayan bagus meski agak kerempeng. Tapi untuk ukuran laki-laki, dia lumayan ramping, kok. Kelihatan meskipun dibalut busana resmi akademi. Pokoknya tidak kalah seksi dibanding Takenaka Hanbei—anak kelas tiga cantik yang jadi ketua klub sains.

Lagi pula untuk masalah kepintaran, Sakon lumayan juga. Yah, paling tidak tak separah Maeda Keiji lah. Itu bongsor gede memang tak bisa diandalkan dalam pelajaran. Ia terkenal sebagai tukang nguap paling lebar di seluruh kelas dua. Biasanya sih, dia lebih memilih joget tidak jelas daripada mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan guru di depan kelas. Langganan kena sepak Bu Magoichi dan sabetan maut Pak—Bu—Kenshin.

Pesan moral: jangan ditiru, dengarkanlah guru kalian dengan baik kalau tidak mau kena geplak kipas raksasa sama Pak Takeda.

Anehnya, Keiji jadi dekat—bahkan naksir—sama Bu Magoichi. Ia juga jadi murid paling dikenal sama Pak—Bu—Kenshin karena faktor kebandelan.

Mitsunari menggeleng. Setengah menyetujui kalau Sakon tidak jelek, setengahnya lagi membuang pikiran tentang keamburadulan Keiji. Plis, dia sudah punya Ieyasu dan tidak mau berpaling. Apalagi pada makhluk hobi joget tak jelas itu.

"Aku ga kalah sama Date-san, kan?" si adik kelas bertanya kembali. Mitsunari mengernyit, lho, ini kenapa nyambungnya sama kunyuk ketua klub _kendo_ yang hobi ngejar-ngejar si bocah Sanada? Yang saking ngebetnya sampai Sarutobi Sasuke—sepupu Sanada—harus jaga ketat sepupu polosnya itu dari serangan si _eyepatch_. Yang saking brutalnya sampai Katakura Kojuurou—wakil ketua klub _kendo_—harus menghentikannya sebelum terjadi peristiwa fatal.

Kali ini Mitsunari membuka mulut. "Kalah dalam hal apa? Bahasa Inggris? Kalau yang satu itu kau jelas kalah," ia berucap sedatar tembok. Tangannya merogoh tas, tanpa peduli muka cemberut Sakon yang seperti ikan minta dicincang.

Mitsunari membuka sebuah buku, isinya tidak diperlihatkan pada Sakon, hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. "Tapi kan Katsuie tidak punya rasa suka sama Date-san. Iya sih, mereka satu klub…" Sakon pundung mendadak. Membayangkan Katsuie yang lagi galau Oichi berpaling lagi pada Date Masamune yang sudah jelas ngebet mau menjadikan Sanada Yukimura sebagai pengantin.

Oh, tak bisa dibiarkan.

"Tapi, Mitsunari-san, kalau hal yang lain seperti kekerenan dan kegantengan, aku ga kalah kan?"

Mitsunari memandangi buku catatannya. Menggeleng sedikit demi menyenangkan teman sekamar asramanya itu.

(Masalahnya kalau tidak begitu, nanti Mitsunari diteror ditanyai hal yang sama seharian. Wong mereka satu kamar.)

"Terus kalau masalah olahraga juga, aku ga kalah kan?" Mitsunari asal geleng, tak terlalu mendengar. Begini nih kalau Sakon sudah curhat, semua ditanya. Yang jadi fokusnya sih, sebenarnya hanya satu saja; aku ganteng apa ga. Padahal dilihat dari puncak Monas ke Akademi Basara pakai sedotan, Sakon ganteng-ganteng saja kok.

Sebenarnya Mitsunari kasihan juga sih. Soalnya Sakon dan Katsuie sudah berteman sejak mereka SMP. Katsuie tak tahu menahu perasaan Sakon padanya. Si rambut alay memendamnya bertahun-tahun karena Katsuie sudah suka pada Oichi sebelum ia sempat bilang apa-apa.

Kasihan.

Dan sekarang, setelah tahu Oichi ditunangkan sama Azai, seharusnya ini jadi kesempatan emas buat Sakon untuk pedekate sama Katsuie. Bahkan ia mengecat rambut, lebih hobi nyisir, lebih rapi, pakaian lebih ngepas, dan lain sebagainya. Meski ga sampai bedakan, pakai krim muka tiap malam, atau pakai kondisioner rambut tiap keramas, sih.

Sayangnya, sang gebetan tak pernah me-_notice_. Ia bersikap tetap seperti biasa saja walau Sakon sudah berubah mati-matian demi mendekatinya. Satu-satunya hal yang di-_notice_ Katsuie hanya kebiasaan Sakon yang sekarang suka bawa-bawa tiga buah dadu kemana pun. Padahal dulu ia tak pernah seperti itu.

"Ini… buat mas kawin… mau nikahan…" jawab Sakon waktu itu—nelangsa. Hampir menangis kalau saja yang ada di hadapannya bukan Katsuie, Mitsunari misalnya. Hancur hati ini mengingat kelemotan Katsuie yang berada di garis paling atas. Lewat malah.

Lalu, dengan ceria Katsuie memberikan Sakon selamat karena mau nikahan. Sekalian curhat karena baru saja hatinya dipatahkan Oichi. Sakon berasa mau lompat ke Air Terjun Niagara.

"K-kenapa kamu ngasih selamat, Katsuie?" Sakon mencoba bertanya, siapa tahu dapat jawaban memuaskan. Karena aku suka sama kamu, misalnya. Huh, dasar khayalan.

Mata Katsuie yang—kata Sakon, menurut opini pribadi—cantik mengerjap. "Bukannya aku teman baikmu? Wajar dong kalau aku kasih selamat," Katsuie mengeluarkan senyum sejuta watt yang menyilaukan, melebihi lampu neon kamar Sakon di rumah. Lampu kamar asrama pun kalah.

Sekarang Sakon merasa mau terjun ke neraka.

—Shima Sakon, 16 tahun. Kena sindrom _bestfriendzone_ oleh sahabatnya sejak kelas satu SMP, Shibata Katsuie.

Yah, setidaknya naik satu tingkat dibanding _friendzone_. Bersyukurlah, Sakon.

"Terus kurangnya aku ini apa, Mitsunari-saaaan!?" jerit Sakon frustasi. Mitsunari melonjak kaget, kegiatannya memandangi buku catatannya terhenti. Matanya menatap Sakon nyalang, menyalahkan pemuda dengan rambut dua warna itu karena mengagetkannya.

"Bocah bodoh, kau mau membuatku jantungan?" desisnya sembari menutup buku. Sakon garuk kepala sambil pasang muka cemberut.

"Habisnya Mitsunari-san tidak mendengarku, sih. Malah baca buku," komentarnya. Tangannya dengan cepat tergerak untuk membuka buku yang sedari tadi dipandangi Mitsunari. "Baca apa, sih? Kok serius banget?"

Mata kakak kelas tersayangnya sejak kelas satu itu membelalak.

Foto Ieyasu.

Lagi ganti baju.

Di ruang ganti pas pelajaran olahraga.

Sudah bisa diduga, sih.

Sakon tambah cemberut, mengembalikan lagi buku catatan bertuliskan besar-besar di sampul depan; KIMIA milik Mitsunari kepada yang punya. "Sama adik kelas yang sudah setahun sekamar kejam amat. Malah galau soal gebetan sendiri. Ternyata Mitsunari-san orangnya begitu, kusebar baru tahu rasa," ia mencibir.

BRAK

Mitsunari gebrak meja mendadak. Semua mata manusia yang ada di sana memandanginya. Untung sedang istirahat siang, kalau tidak mungkin ia sudah ditimpuk penghapus papan tulis sama Pak Hisahide. Selaku guru paling pendiam dan penyuka keheningan level sembilan sembilan.

Kerah baju seragam Sakon ditarik Mitsunari, untuk mendekatkan telinga si cokelat merah dengan mulut si abu-abu. "Jangan coba-coba kau sebar! Atau kepala dengan rambut alaymu ini yang melayang!" sendirinya tidak sadar kalau gaya rambutnya juga alay. Malah, dia sendiri yang menginspirasi si adik kelas biar jadi alay juga.

Ih, kalau _fujoshi_ yang lihat mungkin mereka menyangka dua lelaki _macho_ yang ganteng ini mau ciuman. Meski sebenarnya bukan.

Sakon tersenyum canggung, Mitsunari yang marah sebaiknya memang tidak usah dilawan, menakutkan. Lirikan matanya beralih ke samping demi tak bertatapan dengan mata mengerikan sang kakak kelas, yang membuatnya malah bertemu dengan sosok Katsuie.

Iya, Katsuie.

Shibata Katsuie.

Berjalan di lorong kelas tiga, entah mau apa.

Mengikuti arah mata Sakon, Mitsunari turut melirik Katsuie. Lantas, dipanggilnya gebetan tercinta si teman sekamar hingga yang bersangkutan menghampiri keduanya.

Dengan tidak manusiawi, Mitsunari menendang pantat Sakon. "Nyatakan!" perintahnya. Sakon memandanginya horor, ini Mitsunari seenaknya saja memaksa orang menyatakan cinta, sendirinya juga _tsundere_ mau menyatakan cinta.

"Soalnya aku bosan dicurhati terus dengan masalah yang sama," sahut si abu-abu tanpa diminta. Padahal Sakon belum sempat bilang sepatah kata. Mitsunari melotot seram, seakan mau melempar Sakon hidup-hidup ke palung laut kalau tidak dilaksanakan.

Menenggak ludah, Sakon berdiri dengan keringat membanjiri tubuhnya di mana-mana. "Eee… Katsuie… sebenarnya…" Sakon berucap lambat-lambat. Pelan sekali bagaikan orang tua yang sudah pikun. Katsuie menunggu dengan sabar. Para manusia random di kelas maupun di lorong mengalihkan pandangan pada mereka karena penasaran.

Mitsunari mencibir. _Lama banget!_

Katsuie berkedip cantik—kata Sakon.

"Itu…"

Mitsunari mengikir kuku pakai pisau lipat. Membunuh bosan. Sekalian biar tangannya jadi cantik kalau mau salaman sama Ieyasu. Entah kapan hal itu bakal benar-benar terjadi.

"Emm…"

Katsuie mengernyit, sembari memiringkan kepalanya. Sangat _unyu_ dan cantik sekali—di mata Sakon.

"Err… aku su—bffhh!" belum sempat Sakon selesai, mulutnya sudah dibekap duluan oleh si gebetan terselubung yang cantik jelita. Mitsunari berhenti mengikir kuku, takut kehilangan momen penting.

Katsuie menurunkan tangannya. Ia menghela napas. "Aku sudah tahu kau mau bilang apa," sebutnya, memandang Sakon datar. "Ogah."

Sakon mengerjap. "… he?"

"Jawabanku; ogah."

Untuk sejenak, pemuda cokelat merah yang alay itu me-_loading_ perkataan Katsuie. _Ogah_, katanya. Berarti… dia ditolak, dong? Parahnya lagi, dia ditolak bahkan sebelum menembak. Mana dia ditolak pas di khalayak ramai pula. Duh, kasihan.

"Kenapa, Katsuie? Kurangnya aku apa?" Sakon kurang ngeh. Habis, dia merasa sempurna, sih. Sudah ganteng, ramping, otak lumayan berisi, lumayan jago olahraga, diam-diam banyak penggemar, apa lagi yang kurang?

Jemari Katsuie menunjuk kepala Sakon. "Rambut," katanya singkat. Sakon meraba rambutnya, memang kenapa dengan rambutnya?

"Rambut kamu alay. Aku ga suka."

Jangan tanya apa yang terjadi dengan Sakon. Mungkin dia akan dibanjiri ejekan anak kelas tiga, bisik-bisik satu sekolah, belum lagi sindiran yang halus maupun kasar dari Mitsunari.

* * *

_Fic terpaksa harus END karena keegoisan Sakon. Mohon dimaklumi._

* * *

A/N:

Saya ingin main ke sini dari dulu, baru kesampaian sekarang. Salam kenal semua, soda's here. Saya suka semua pairing di Senbasa tanpa pandang bulu. Pertama kali main game-nya watu SMA, masih zamannya PS 2 dan PS 3 belum keluar. Baru-baru ini nonton di yutub penampakan PS 3 Senbasa 3 dan 4. Yang ternyata KEREN BANGET.

Jatuh cinta pada Sakon sejak pandangan pertama. Gegara kalimatnya, suara NakaYuu-nya, muka gantengnya, baju ngepasnya, badan rampingnya, dan semuanya. I LOVE SAKON.

Sini pecinta SakonxKatsuie gabung sama saya! #heh

Review ditunggu~


End file.
